


Silly Little Things

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, argument, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arguments. All couples have them, right?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stony, stevetony - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Silly Little Things

Steve rested his head on his closed first, his eyes locked onto the clock across from the dining-room table. He watched as it ticked by, slow and steady. He pushed himself away from the table and covered his face with his hands, titling his head back and resting it on the chair. Steve was a patient man. He knew how easy it was for people to get distracted, maybe even forget about a date planned or a meeting. His patience was wearing thin. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned on the home screen, still no replies. He shook his head and banged his fists against the table, getting up and moving to the other side of the house. He stood outside the lab door and gazed up at the camera, "Tony?"

He stood outside a few moments, waiting to hear the door click so he could enter, but nothing. He rolled his eyes back and rested his hands on his hip, moving toward the control panel, "Jarvis? Open up." Steve said.

"Apologies, Mr Rogers, but Mr Stark has temporarily revoked your lab entrance access." J.A.R.V.I.S. replied,. Steve chuckled and shook his head, "I wasn't asking, open the door Jarvis."

"I'm sorry sir, I am unable to do that." Steve kicked the door with the side of his foot and took a few steps back, pacing back and forward for a few seconds, "Tell Tony I want to talk to him, now."

A few moments passed before J.A.R.V.I.S. replied, "He said he would return upstairs in a few minutes, sir."

Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes back, leaving the lab door and moving upstairs to their bedroom. He sat on the edge of their bed and rested his head in his heads, running his hair hair to the tips of his fingers. Steve sighed and fell back on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling, a million and one questions racing through his mind. He played with the ring on his finger as he thought about the answer to some of those questions, a empty feeling growing in his stomach and a lump forming at the back of his throat. He knew Tony loved him, or did he? They never had quality time together anymore, Tony had grown distant, even cold at times. He shook his head, he was just being dramatic, of course Tony still loved him, they were just going through a rough patch. All couples do and they can work through it. He sat up and moved back down to the kitchen, cleaning up after himself and putting beside a plate of food for Tony.

"Steve?" Steve spun around and saw Tony stood in the kitchen archway, gazing down at his shoes, Steve took a deep breath, "Nice of you to come up from the lab."

"Steve, do we have to do this now?" Tony replied, scooting over to the dining table and sitting down, still now making eye contact with Steve. Steve dried his hands and rested against the counter, shaking his head, "Yes Tony. Because if I do agree to talk about it later, you'll just sneak down the lab again, right?"

Tony stuck his tongue out a little and bit his lip, gazing out the kitchen window before looking at Steve for the first time in days, "Fine, you want to talk? I don't get what the big deal is. Before we got married, you had no problem letting me spend days down in my lab so long as I took care of myself and I do. You know I do."

Steve chuckled a little, "Yes, that's true but I use to be able to come down and check on you to make sure, why did you lock me out of your lab?"

"I was working on new blasters for my suit, I didn't want you walking in, in case I was doing a test and didn't notice you." Tony replied, taking his gaze away from Steve back down to his hands, "Then why didn't you just say so?"

"I did Steve! I said it a few days before I was going down for the tests, you just never listen!" Tony snapped back, glaring at Steve. Tony hated being accused of things he didn't do, as most people tend to. Steve could be extremely forgetful, it was usually little things like where he left his keys for the house or if he put gas in the car but other times, Tony felt as if Steve just didn't listen to him. It made him question if Steve even cared for him at times. Steve nodded his head, a small smile forming at his lips, "Okay, so why didn't you answer any of my texts or calls?"

Tony threw his hands up, "Because maybe if you opened your eyes Steve, you would have seen I left my phone on the fireplace, because you kept giving out about me breaking my phone and having to change my number every few weeks."

Steve bit the inside of his cheek, "It still isn't fair when you go down there for days and I'm left alone up here not knowing whats happening to you, okay? It scares me." Steve replied, sitting down across from Tony. Tony furrowed his eyebrows waited quietly for Steve to finish, "You got to take some responsibility Tony. You wanted to adopt a kid when you can't even talk to me everyday?"

Tony pushed away from the table, tensing his body. He got up and dashed upstairs. Steve listened closely as their bedroom door slammed and the door clicked. He let out a deep sigh and rested his head on the table, taking slow and deep breaths, processing what just happened. He moved to the living room and threw himself on the couch, pulling to blankets down from the back of the couch and wrapping them around his torso. Tony was up stairs, pacing slowly around their bedroom, trying to register what Steve just said to him. Sure, he had a reputation for being immature and uncaring, but Steve of all people knew that was untrue. Or did he? Tony had been quite distant recently, but he was focused on work. He wanted to finish his most recent project quickly so he and Steve could have some quality time together for the first time in a while. Maybe it was a bit much to lock him out of the lab but he did forget Tony was doing tests so what if he did walk in? What if Tony did hurt him? Tony laid back on the bed and shook his head, gazing at the ceiling. Maybe he should have come up sooner from the lab, maybe it would have avoided their argument.

He closed his eyes and tossed and turned for a while, trying to go to sleep but he couldn't. It didn't feel right for him to be up in their bedroom alone while Steve was downstairs, probably sleeping on the couch. He rubbed his eyes and threw his legs off the bed, standing up and unlocking the door quietly. He slowly moved downstairs into the living room where he could see the outline of Steve's shadow in the darkness. He shuffled over beside Steve and slid on the couch beside him, pressing his body close to Steve's, trying his best to stop himself rolling off the couch. Steve's eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing Tony's small dark frame beside him. He wrapped his arm around Tony, holding him close. Tony rested his head on Steve's chest and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Tones." Steve whispered, closing his eyes again and resting his head on Tony's. Tony listened as Steve's heart, beating slowly and calmly, "I promise I won't spend as much time down in the lab."

Steve shook his head, "I don't mind that, maybe just come up for dinner, okay?"


End file.
